Original Score
The Score for The Peanuts Movie ''was produced by composer Christophe Beck. The CD and Digital downloads included fifteen original scores used for the movie. Scores Snow Day 'Snow Day' is the first track; It is the main theme that is used when the children enjoy their snow day. The tune towards the end in this track is used periodically throughout the movie, specifically during the part where Charlie Brown falls into a short depression. Fifi's Theme Fifi's Theme is the second track; it is the main theme for the love of Snoopy's (The Flying Ace's) life. It is used when Snoopy begins to write about his alter-ego, The Flying Ace. = Charlie Brown In Love 'Charlie Brown In Love' is the third track; it is the main theme used to express Charlie Brown's crush on the Little Red- Haired Girl. Portions of this song is used periodically throughout the movie; the first thirty-seven seconds are used when Charlie Brown is practicing his act for the talent show, the next fifteen seconds are used when he sees the Little Red-Haired Girl dancing in her living room, and the last fourty-five seconds are used when Charlie Brown is in the Nurses Office. The last few seconds however, are used periodically as well whenever Charlie Brown sees the Little Red-Haired Girl. Wingwalking 'Wingwalking' is the fourth track; it is the main theme for Snoopy's crush, Fifi. It expresses Snoopy's awe of Fifi when he first sees her, and how he immediately falls for her. The Library 'The Library' is the fifth track; it used when Charlie Brown is in the Library to find ''War and Peace ''By Leo Tolstoy. The Assembly 'The Library 'is the sixth track; it is used when Charlie Brown is called to the stage by Franklin to present him with his medal. It is also, sadly but admirably, used when Charlie Brown refuses to accept the medal when he discovers that he accidently mixed up test papers with Peppermint Patty. It is also used when Linus walks up to Charlie Brown and tries to lift his spirit. Curse You Red Baron 'Curse You Red Baron 'is the seventh track; it is used when Snoopy continues his Flying Ace Story. During this, Snoopy fails to save Fifi from the Red Baron, but like Charlie Brown, he still has faith... Winter Becomes Spring 'Winter Becomes Spring 'is the eighth track; it is used during a period where Charlie Brown is sad and feels defeated, but is also has a touch of hope when Charlie Brown succesfully teaches a Little Kid how to fly a kite. Never Give Up 'Never Give Up 'is the ninth track; it is used for Snoopy when he battles The Red Baron and saves Fifi. Carnival Panic/Linus and Lucy 'Carnival Panic/Linus and Lucy' is the tenth track; it is used when the Little Red-Haired Girl chooses Charlie Brown as her Pen-Pal partner, when Linus talks to Charlie Brown, when Charlie Brown talks to the Little Red-Haired Girl's Mother, and when Charlie Brown runs through the Carnival to get to the Little Red-Haired Girl who is at school. Pen-Pal Partners 'Pen-Pal Partners' is the eleventh track; it used when Charlie Brown finds and talks to the Little Red-Haired Girl. The Little Red-Haired Girl expresses her admiration of Charlie Brown's Compassion, Courage, Kindness, being a bit Funny, and how sweet he was for doing the Book Report for her while she was away. It ends with the Little Red-Haired Girl promising to write to Charlie Brown, and driving away to Summer Camp, waving to Charlie Brown as she leaves. Good Ol' Charlie Brown 'Good Ol' Charlie Brown 'is the twelfth, and final track that is in the movie. It is used when all of the other Children, who had just witnessed what the Little Red-Haired Girl had said to Charlie Brown, congratulate and cheer for Charlie Brown. Skating 'Skating' is the thirteenth track. It is Christophe Beck's version of Vince Guaraldi's 'Skating' that was used in ''A Charlie '' ''Brown Christmas. '' Christmas Time is Here/ Christmas is Coming 'Christmas Time is Here/Christmas is Coming 'is the fourteenth track. It is Christophe Beck's version of Vince Guaraldi's 'Christmas Time is Here. Linus and Lucy ''Linus and Lucy'' is the fifteenth and final track. It is Christophe Beck's version of Vince Guaraldi's ''Lucy and Linus.' Trivia * The Scores sold in Japan feature three additional tracks called "Snooping", "Wish Upon A Star", and "Return to the Aerodome". It is unknown as to why these tracks were not included with the U.S version. * The last three tracks in the score are not featured in the movie. It is unknown as to why.